Amazing
by Tivaroo
Summary: Another Tiva tale and the many trials they’ll have to face in between. Set in Season 7, possible spoiler just to be on the safe side. Full summery inside, R&R please. Now rated - T.
1. Tired of Pretending

**Title:** Amazing

**Disclaimer:** I swear that I do not own any of them. Bugger.

**A/N:** Some of my other NCIS stories are on hiatus at the moment, only because I am currently stuck on them and also it doesn't help when I have other things to worry about. If either you wish to give me any pointers on how to get over a writers block and how to squish work in between, then let me know. I am sure I am not the only one who has this problem. That is the same with my Merlin fics also, I am not really stuck. Just the time. Enough babble and I am sure you would like to read what the fuss is all about.

**Full Summery:** Ziva and Tony have both given up. Ziva has had enough and now she wants to act, bound to break all of the rules if only Tony is there with her. An old flame will return causing further complications to their new found relationship, sucky summery but the story itself is better. Another Tiva tale and the many trials they'll have to face in between. Set in Season 7, possible spoil just to be on the safe side.

**Feedback:** That would be splendid idea. No pressure, just take your time on what you decide to do after you have finished reading this. Also let me know if you like the title for this fic, took me ages to come up with something.

**Author:** Tivalilly

***

**Amazing**

**Chapter 1:** Tired of Pretending

***

Complicated. That is what Ziva's life feels like at the moment, not that there is anything wrong with her life. It's just beginning to get rather difficult to keep on pretending. How long has she been playing this game with him? They have come a long way to get to where they are now standing. Getting sick and tired of denying herself a great opportunity. This is her fairy tale, her very own fairy tale.

'Good morning Ziva,' his voice had dared to interrupt.

'Morning Tony, I trust you slept well?' Ziva knows that Tony feels the powers of attraction, the same magical powers that Ziva has felt from day one.

'No, I didn't,' at least Tony is being honest in his replies and for that Ziva is very honoured to be the one of the rare few who Tony can be honest and to be himself. 'What about yourself, my little ninja? Did you sleep well?'

Glad that they are alone, well maybe not truly alone. For there are many agents, civilians and the cleaners walking by. Perhaps it is time, Ziva thought to herself. Time to act, forget about the rules.

'I haven't slept well either, ever since I had returned-' stopping herself from saying something foolish in front of Tony, after all she is trying to pull on her original mask back on.

The look, which Tony is giving her, in his eyes were telling a different story. With that one quick glance, Ziva was able to tell Tony everything that words alone cannot communicate properly. They were always able to communicate with their eyes better, which was another reason why Ziva feels safe with Tony. She knows that Tony will never make fun of her weaknesses publicly, she'll trust him until her time has come to pass.

Without anymore words to be said for McGee has now entered the bullpen. Causing Ziva to cut of all communications with Tony. Catching a brief wink from Tony, a way to tell her that everything is going to be okay.

Ziva is not going to keep on pretending.

***

Slipping in to the men's room, only just in time to watch Tony washing his hands. Washing away the many germs from his hands. Mesmerised by those strong hands of his and many fantasies are now beginning to take hold. How great would it be to have those hands to roam and to touch her body, with the same amount of grace and dedication. Okay, now she has it bad and now can't shake the thoughts away.

'You do realise that this is a men's room and also staring at someone is considered rude in some countries,' zoning back into reality, reluctantly forgetting all about his hands and what they could be like on her body. 'Not that I don't mind having an attractive woman star-'

'When will we stop playing this game?' Ziva didn't mean to cut him of but – 'This game is beginning to get rather old don't you think-'

'And what game would that be?' Now it was Tony's turn to cut her off and there was that dazzling smile of his, causing the men's room to brighten up like the sun.

'You know full well which game, Tony?' Ziva has bolted the men's room shut and locked it from the inside that way she can have this conversation without being disturbed. 'Do not pretend that you can't feel it. For I know you want to quit pretending and damn the rules that keeps us from doing the inevitable. I'm tired of pretending.'

Remembering that Tony had said those exact same words, a year ago. Except they were in an elevator not in the men's room and the situation is no less different.

'So am I,' those three words had caused Ziva to smile. 'What do you want to do about it-'

Couldn't believe that she is doing this? Of all things to do, it had to be with a kiss. Kissing Tony is nothing like the ones she has in her dreams, it is the most incredible things. Breaking away before she could get carried away, reminding herself that she is still in NCIS and she does want to keep this as an affair.

'Does that not answer your question, Tony?' One if her hands were resting upon his powerfully built shoulders.

All Tony could answer in return was a smile. Communicating with their eyes only, the only which they could speak truly without words and have no fear of hearing hurtful words. Ziva knew it in her heart, that deep down that a relationship of any kind with Tony is only the beginning and it will be one of the best. They have a long way to go yet, before they could jump that final hurdle.

***

**Chapter 1:** Is now over? Hope you had enjoyed it.

**Chapter 2:** Will be coming soon, that is if you don't want it to be continued. What will happen? You'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Bedroom Secrets

***

**Amazing**

**Chapter 2:** Bedroom Secrets

***

How could he have not known, when he had first captured a glimpse of her through the mirror. Just standing there and staring at him with a strange and far a way look in her beautiful eyes. Thought that she had come to reap something else out of him, so she could squish all that he stands for. Then the next thing he knew, she had kissed them after having a strange discussion with him. How could he have forgotten all about the secret glances from her way and that he had returned the favour multiple times. How long have he wanted to get a decent taste of her, that time when they were undercover doesn't count. That may have tasted real, with all the passionate and raw lust within. Guess that is when he had fallen for her, when it had all began.

Ziva is the only woman that he has ever worked with to have appeared to be pretending to be immune to his charming smiles. That night when they were undercover had ignited something far more powerful then that of an ordinary partnership. Ziva is not like any girl or woman that much is certain. It pains him, whenever they fight and when he catches a rare tear falling down gracefully from her dark eyes. Tony has fought against the urges to pull her close and to hold her.

He was the one who was the most passionate in the mission to seek revenge, which had shortly turned into a rescue mission. And what a rescue it was. If they hadn't been there, then only God knows what Ziva could have suffered in the hands of that terrorist.

"Are you nearly done with that report?" So lost within his thoughts that he never saw nor heard Ziva sneaking up behind him. "Everyone else has gone home for the night. Didn't you hear Gibbs?"

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Tony welcomed the warmth Ziva was providing.

"I thought you like it when I sneak up on you, especially now-" Ziva broke off her last sentence as if she is either having second thoughts or she is just being cautious, after all they have only just began they're relationship a few hours ago.

"Your place or my place?" Tony doesn't really care which or whose place they end up in, just as long as he gets to hold Ziva tonight.

"My place seems like a good choice to me and I will cook you some dinner in return," Ziva's breath tickles the insides of Tony's ear.

"Let's go then," screw the paper work, he isn't about to screw his one chance to spend the night with a very beautiful woman, especially when it is the one he has always wanted. "You smell good, did you know that?"

"You don't smell so bad either," Ziva places a kiss on Tony's right cheek, before stepping out of Tony's work space just so he can get out.

Smiling all the way to the elevator. Smiling all because he has finally been granted his greatest wish. Ziva. Oh, how his heart has been wanting her own.

***

Smiling at the thought. They had originally came over to have some home cooked dinner, when all their previous plans had all but gone through the window. Not that Ziva is going to complain for Tony has proven the worthy title of being a great lover. Thinking about Tony –

"Tony, are you awake?" Ziva doesn't really have the heart to wake him up if Tony is indeed asleep.

"Just resting my eyes," Tony mumbles out his answer and there was that smirk lingering on his lips still. "Let me guess? You want to talk about us?"

"Good guess," Ziva places a chaste kiss upon Tony's smirking lips, leaning over until she is practically on top of Tony's muscular body. "Tony I just want you to know that I'-"

"The same has been happening to me also. I'm not usually the one to tell anyone about what I am feeling but – with you I am willing to take that risk," Ziva loves it how his eyes are sparkling with an unknown emotion, one that Ziva will cherish in her heart and memory. "I love you Ziva."

That was unexpected. Not that Ziva has been wanting, wishing and waiting for five long years of partnership to hear him say that to her. Now that he has finally said the three little words to her, which every girl wants to hear from their boyfriends, fiancés or husbands.

Its not like it was inevitable.

"I'm glad to hear it, Because I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva places another kiss, except this one suddenly has the taste of salty tears, and this time it wasn't just a mere kiss of lust, desire and passion.

This kiss was full of emotions, emotions that neither of them was supposed to have in the first place. Just hope that this time that no one else would come and destroy their happiness. Unlikely. Gibbs would want them to end it the moment he learns the truth about their relationship and then he'll recite rule 12: never date a co-worker. He'll probably would want them write it down until it gets through their thick skulls.

"We ought to keep this as a secret from the others," Tony manages to say in-between kisses, he'll never want to quit kissing Ziva for anything else in the world.

"Agreed," Ziva replies in the same manner of Tony's incapability's to break of the kiss.

Neither one them could not be bothered to say something else, for they are too preoccupied with themselves and the following activities kept them busy for the rest of the night.

***

Unfortunately for the lovers. The sunrays were bursting through the gaps through Ziva's curtains. A good welcome to a brand new day it should have been, if it weren't for the fact they are rushing to get dressed. Not that they are late or anything. The fact is that Tony has to head home to get a change of clothes.

"I will see you at work, sweet ninja cheeks," trying not to rush the kiss goodbye, for a kiss is not something they should waste.

"Get going," Ziva doesn't want Tony to leave her for any reason, they may be seeing each other again at work but – it's not the same thing.

Both Tony and Ziva'll have to restrain themselves when they are at work and to control their urges. Even if it is just to kiss. They are after all want to keep their romance as a secret, just until they are completely and absolutely sure that they both want to make this delicious feeling to work.

"I love you."

Laughing out loud when they had both said 'I love you' at the same time. Then Tony was down the hall, throwing smirk in Ziva's direction as he does so.

***

**Chapter 2:** Is Now Over: Well what did you think?

**Chapter 3:** Is Coming Soon: You'll just have to wait and see what happens next.


	3. A Gruesome Discovery

**Chapter 3:**A Gruesome Discovery

The was never really a proper chance for Tony and Ziva to slip surreptitiously a way to spend some moments to themselves. For by the time lunch had begun ticking rather closely, Gibbs just had to get a phone call didn't he. Both of them are trying very hard to keep their love for one another as secret and so far they have succeeded to fool everyone, including the master of smelling out lies. Gibbs.

Click, flash, click, flash went the camera within Ziva's slim hands as she professionally took some pictures of the crime scene. Pretty gruesome to be exact. Blood was splattered across the walls, on the floor, and even on the furniture. There was only one thing missing, the body. Some poor soul has been murdered in abandon house, which isn't even on the base. They notified that there was a marine killed in this house and they hadn't even told about the missing body of marine.

Glancing very briefly over to where Tony was getting some blood samples from one of the furniture, giving Ziva a very good view of his perfect ass. If it weren't for the fact that they aren't exactly alone in this abandon house, with good furniture still inside. Ziva would have liked to attack Tony right here and right now. Attack, as in to give him a severe cuddling and to kiss him without the shame.

"What do we got?" Damn Gibbs and his bad timing, why must Gibbs have to interrupt Ziva from inspecting Tony's ass.

"Apart from the missing body of a marine," Ziva takes her eyes a way from Tony so she could address Gibbs properly. "Blood splattered across every parts of this small room-"

"Ah, Boss-" McGee's voice calls out from the conjoining room. "You might want to see this?"

All three of them abandon the chores they were supposed to be doing. To see what it is that has McGee sounding very anxious, Ziva nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt one of Tony's hands grazing against her own. Sending shivers down through her spine, causing her dampen down her rebellious urges to pounce on Tony.

They have a job to do and it wouldn't help either of them by acting on their uncontrollable urges.

What they saw in the bathroom had caused all of them, even Gibbs, to gasp. Four capital letters, written in blood, was not something either of them wanted to see. NCIS. Someone was so bold as to write NCIS in blood in abandon house.

"There never was marine to be found," Tony had dared to have spoken out loud, what everyone could have been thinking. "Was there boss?"

"Oh my," Ducky and Palmer had finally arrived at the scene, gurney and all. "Jethro did you move my body?"

***

"Hey Abby," McGee and Ziva had both come down to Abby's lab, bearing gifts from the abandon house with incredibly expensive furniture inside.

"What did you bring me today?" Abby was wearing her usual attire, with a huge smile on her face was spreading the moment the pair of them had entered her lab. "Ooh, evidence my favourite."

"All the more for you to process them," says McGee, a smirk on his face also. "Gibbs wants you to find something pronto."

"When doesn't Gibbs want me to rush through the evidence, searching for a clue as to who murdered who," Abby quickly spins around hoping and to make sure that Gibbs isn't anywhere in the room to hear that. "Tell Gibbs that I'll do the best I can – I mean I will do my best."

"You always do Abs," comes the response from the man himself.

Abby pretended to look shocked at the appearance of the team leader.

***

Left alone to his own amusing up in the bullpen. Tony was doing the normal stuff to find some kind of information as to who had previously owned the abandoned looking house, with its nice looking furniture inside.

"Found anything interesting?" Comes the very erotic feminine question, causing Tony to look up to find Ziva sitting at the edge of his desk, with a predatory gleam in her dark amber eyes.

"Have you?" Fighting against this overwhelming urge to pull Ziva on to his lap and to kiss her until the end of time, yes that sounds like a great idea – except that they are still in the bullpen and at work and they were supposed to be keeping their secret as a, secret.

"Have you what?" Trust McGee to come in and to catch the last of Tony and Ziva's conversation.

***

**Chapter 3:** Is now over? What do think about it now.

**Chapter 4:** Is coming soon: You'll just have to wait and see what else happens.


	4. Corporal Punishment's Return

**Chapter 4: **Corporal Punishment's Return

***

Edgy, agitated, frustrated, infuriated and down right unhappy. That is what Ziva is feeling right now as she strains her eyes to focus on the screen before her. All wants right now is to crawl in her bed and snuggle up against Tony's warm, muscular and soft body. Is that too much to ask for? She has only been involved with Tony intimately a day ago and she has spent last night with him. Wants to feel his arms around her and to have his lips kissing hers sensuously without holding back, to have him to kiss away her nightmares and to tell her that everything is going to be all right. Now she is beginning to regret.

Regret, because they have sworn to each other to keep their romance as a secret. Chosen to keep on hoping to keep it a secret from Gibbs and to pretend that they are not involved with each other romantically. Chosen to hide their true feelings from their friends and family.

Tony was down in Abby's lab, along with Gibbs. To see if Abby has found something, something that may give them all clue as to who, why, when and how NCIS was found written in blood. They know the where. It is a clear sign that someone has chosen to target NCIS and it is making everyone to be on edge.

"Is there something going on between you and Tony?" Glancing a way from her computer screen to find McGee standing right in front of her desk, with one eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that Tim?" Ziva kept her tone neutral.

"The way I saw you two looking at each other a few hours ago right here in the bullpen. A clear sign that there is something between the two of you-"

"Tony is my partner, Tim. Nothing more, what you saw is just a figment of your imagination," and then a daring question was begging to escape. "If Tony and I were romantically involved? How would you feel?"

Ziva stares into McGee's green eyes, so not like Tony's shade of green. Daring the agent before her to cave in to give her the answer she seeks. Ziva got the chance to hear McGee's answer as both Gibbs and Tony finally arrive back in the bullpen.

***

How would he feel?

What a question to be asked of by Ziva, Tim thought in his mind. He has a feeling that he won't like it, even if he wrote such knowledge in his next book and his previous best seller. That was only fiction, made up, not real and yet in the non-fiction part of the real story is something Tim would hate to read. Ziva is way out of Tony's league for one and that Ziva could do better then Tony. True Ziva has had worse in the past and that the strong-steady partnership is back. Tony and Ziva have developed a top-notch partnership, one that Tim is yet to find a rival. Nothing could be compared with the friendship, partnership and the trust Tony and Ziva had built steadily with their own two hands together as one.

It is only a matter of time.

A matter of time until Tony and Ziva do happen to become more then just a normal partnership.

Will Tim support them when they do? Guess Tim will just have to wait and see what happens in the near future.

Tim isn't going to deny his own feelings and reactions towards Ziva when she had first joined the team. Never before has he seen anyone so hot and not only that she has such amazing skills, such skills he has never seen before. In time he had grown out of that crush for Ziva and had developed in to something he'll never take for granted again. He considers Ziva as sister now, sort of similar to the relationship between Tony and their former team mate Kate Todd.

Perhaps he should tell Ziva that she can do better then to go out with Tony DiNozzo. Ziva may take it the wrong way and try to bite Tim's head off in the process, but it would be well worth the risk. After all they only had just gotten Ziva back and there is no way in hell, will Tim see his team destroyed all because of Tony.

Maybe he could ask Abby for advice, no that will be worse then seeking Ziva out and to warn her. Abby has been secretly waiting for the spark between Tony and Ziva to burn in to something magical.

Guess he is on his own with this one.

***

"Is there something I can help with, Tim?" Ziva and McGee have been ordered explicitly by Gibbs to go and knock on some doors.

Ziva would have preferred if McGee was Tony. Not that there is anything wrong with McGee and his company, it's just not the same as Tony's comforting presence. Doesn't help either that there seems to be something troubling McGee, ever since Ziva had asked of him.

"I won't like the idea," says McGee in a serious tone, one which is only used on suspects.

"What idea?" Ziva raises one of her eyebrows when McGee hadn't formed any other words to explain the reasons behind his last sentence. "Are you not going to explain to me-"

"The idea of you and Tony becoming an item. I'm just replying to the question you had asked me earlier today," McGee says to one his closest friends, who has become a sister to him. "You deserve someone else and that someone is not Tony. I know the two of you are really close, Ziva I just don't want to see you get hurt again-"

"It is not your place McGee to tell me what I can and can not do," Ziva almost snarls, after hearing the idea of McGee becoming protective of her. "I'm sorry Tim. You are only answering my last question and it is not my place to disagree with you on that particular subject."

***

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Both Gibbs and Tony, the only ones left in the squad room both look up at the new arrival. "It is an honour to see you again sir."

It was Corporal Damon Werth and he wasn't even wearing a visitor's badge. The young man had huge smile upon his face as he came to visit the agents who had helped him, even though he was doing it to himself. Director Leon Vance was standing next to the young man, enjoying the spectacle before him.

"Corporal Werth," Gibbs nods is head as in to greet the young man. "What brings you to NCIS?"

***

What Ziva saw in the middle of bullpen, was not something Ziva had expected to see again. It has been almost two years since she saw Corporal Damon Werth and the strange sensation that had whipped through her system, when she had fought against him. She had never fought against anyone who had possessed such powerful fighting abilities and when her eyes had connected with his for the first time, when he was being held down by Gibbs, Tony and McGee. Something in his eyes had caused Ziva to soften or to experience alien emotions for a helpless stranger.

Now that she sees him standing in the middle of the bullpen with a smile upon his handsome face. Talking animatedly with Gibbs. Tony was nowhere to be found, he could have gone down to visit Abby. She would have been fine if Tony were here. He doesn't know, he does know that Ziva had felt some emotions towards the corporal, he just doesn't know about the full extent of those emotions. She can't allow Damon to destroy the trust and the love Tony has for her.

Her feeling towards this unexpected visitor is not something Ziva wants to feel anymore. Her heart now belongs to Tony, not Damon Werth.

There was Tony with an unreadable expression upon his handsome face. He must be aware of something, either wise he wouldn't be wearing a mask even in front of Ziva. Their eyes connect very briefly and then the magical connection was broken just as briefly.

"What did the two of you find out from the neighbours?" Trust Gibbs to distract her from her personal thoughts.

"The neighbours claim that they don't know anything about the abandon house and who had previously owned-"

"It was my parents house, Special Agent Gibbs," Corporal Werth cuts Ziva off. "That is what brings me to NCIS."

*******

**TBC**

*******

**Chapter 4:** Is now over; Well what do you think anyways? Is it too unbelievable? is it not to your liking? Is it just rubbish and pure pointless?

**Chapter 5:** Is coming soon; No I am not going to tell you what is going to happen.


	5. Lean on Me

**Chapter 5: Lean on Me**

"Were you aware about what we had found in your parents house?" Ziva dared to ask the twenty-one year old, before Gibbs could ask Werth a question.

"No, I am not aware about your findings," Werth's pale hazel eyes were now locked on Ziva's and Ziva finds it very daunting to stare into another mans eyes so intimately as it feels. "I haven't stepped inside that house for a long time."

"How did you become aware of our investigation?" This question had come from Gibbs.

"I was on my way to check on the house to see if it was in need of repair. I was planning on selling it once the renovations were over. Took a u-turn the moment I saw all those police cars parked in the same street," Damon replies like the marine that he was. "I had nothing to do with your investigation, Sir. Didn't want to get involved with the mess?"

"Unfortunately for you Corporal, you are now involved with our investigation until further notice," Gibbs stands up from behind his desk, wriggling one his fingers to draw Damon's attention. "The rest of you can go home for the night."

With Werth and Gibbs gone out their sights. Ziva had made a lucky escape, her biggest mistake in her escape. Ziva didn't even look back to check if Tony is following her nor did she tell Tony that he can come over if he would like. Her mind is not thinking straight. How can she feel like this towards a twenty-one year old? Someone who is ten years younger then her? Her heart belongs to Tony, does it not. It is Tony, whom she is deeply in love with and she would hate to see that love burned in to nothing more then a beautiful memory.

***

Entering her apartment. Tony didn't see Ziva anywhere, the subtle sounds of water spraying from the bathroom was a clear indication. Tony saw the haunted look in Ziva's eyes, the moment she had seen Damon Werth. There may not have been that much of a history between them but when Gibbs had told them all to go home for the night, just so they could have a pair of fresh eyes for their very difficult case. Ziva had left without any further encouragement.

Ziva didn't even pause for a mere second to look back or even to send Tony some word on whether or not he can come over tonight.

Tony had chosen to come over just to see if Ziva is going to be all right. He wants to understand Ziva's hurry escape, especially the haunted look she had in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva sounded tired when she had excited her bathroom, clothed in nothing but her bathrobes.

"I wanted to see if you are all right," Tony walked over to where Ziva is standing, just so he can gaze in to her gorgeous eyes closer. "If you want me gone Ziva-"

"Don't leave, I don't want you to go."

"I won't leave you, Ziva," running a hand through her glorious dark curls. "Tell me, Ziva. What was with that haunted look in your eye, when you saw Werth talking to Gibbs and I?"

Ziva turns away to head for the couch forcing Tony to follow his girl.

***

Ziva should not have doubted or have any form of doubt about Tony leaving her alone. He knows her better then anyone on the team and that does not apply to their physical pursuits. He had seen a look in her eye and because of that one look, he had come to her rescue once more. She loves Tony even more for wanting to be by her side. Then again, Tony has always had her back and she'll have Tony to watch her back for as long as possible.

Taking a seat next to her. Ziva felt Tony's hand coming to rest upon her own two hands, sending more warmth, comfort, care and his love for her can be felt by that one touch.

"I don't love Damon, if that is what you are worried about? It was only a brief moment that I had felt alien like feelings for him," gazing deep into Tony dazzling green eyes, which have always captivated her imagination ever since she had laid her eyes on him. They were the first things to draw Ziva under his spell.

"But you did have them," Ziva heard a tiny bit of doubt creeping in to Tony's baritone voice.

"Don't you trust me, Tony. Damon will not come between us," sneaking one of her hands out of Tony's firm grasp only to cup Tony's stubbled cheeks. "The feelings I had experienced very briefly with Damon Werth is nothing compared to the ones I have for you. He doesn't make me feel weak in the knees when I make eye contact with him. It is you I love Tony."

"I'll take your word for it," there is that smile of his, causing his eyes to light up as well. "And I do trust you, ninja cheeks."

"Don't call me by that name again?"

"And if I do call you ninja cheeks?"

Ziva tries to wrestle her hand out of Tony's own, laughing openly when Tony had taken a firm hold of her other and to pull her directly on to his lap. They were still laughing when their lips had once again became one.

***

**Chapter 5:** Is now finally over. Thank you all who had reviewed the previous one once more. What do you think now?

**Chapter 6:** Will be coming soon; If you think that Damon was the old flame you were hoping he was? Well you are all wrong for another comes back to Ziva's life to cause further havoc for our favourite couple.


	6. Not Another One

**Chapter 6: Not Another One**

During the whole fiasco of Corporal Werth turning up and out of the blue for everyone, not just for Ziva. Ziva had seemed to have forgotten all about McGee and what he had told her, which troubles Ziva deeply. Will everyone at work have the same attitude as McGee? Will everyone believe that Tony is not good enough for Ziva, in her heart and inside her mind Tony is worth everything Ziva has ever fought for in her entire life. Tony is really hard to explain to all of the others.

Anyone could agree or to disagree. As they all have the right to form their own opinions. Ziva has the impression that everyone will give Tony a very hard time, once the news of their romance has been leaked out for the entire world to hear. How can anyone understand it all, even if they were speaking in plain old English explaining themselves to anyone who will listen.

Standing next to Tony in the elevator the next morning, is where Ziva has now found herself in. Blissfully aware just how close she and Tony are in this small contraption. Glad that they are alone to cherish these few moments together, before they have to face everyone in the squad room.

Fighting against this almighty urge to kiss that smile of Tony's face has become overwhelming. Luckily for them both the chrome coloured doors slide open, with a ping noise to alert anyone to elevators presence.

Another day at NCIS to face, pretending that there is nothing romantically going on. Ziva wants to shout to the world. Shout, because she is in love and she couldn't be any happier. In love with Anthony DiNozzo, the renowned womaniser.

Not even Corporal Damon Werth could destroy her happiness.

Not even McGee could do anything to keep Ziva well a way from Tony's arms.

Not even Gibbs and his rules could come between her and her love for Tony.

Not even her father, the Director of Mossad, with all his might could tell Ziva either wise.

***

There was definitely going on between two of his best agents, secretly he is glad that they have both succumbed to the tension that had previously been put in place, well before the whole Rivkin affair had torn down what was left of their friendship. They're not like he and Jenny, no they don't remind him of that great tragedy of his love life. They are more like he and his beloved Shannon. Gibbs also knows that he has the rules in place for a reason.

Ziva seems to be smiling rather a lot this morning, despite their current investigation and the sudden reappearance of Corporal Werth. Of what he had heard or had seen, Ziva and Werth had experience a very brief connection. Just hope that connection doesn't come between his agents new found romance.

It was only a matter of time. A matter of time for the two agents to overcome the past few months and what had occurred to drive them further apart.

Should he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, step in and to tell them off for breaking the rules and then the dynamics, which makes his agents a unique team, could all be destroyed. Or will it only make their love stronger. True love takes forever to recover once the heart has been broken.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Comes Abby's voice, frenetically calling for Gibbs' attention diverting him a way from his thoughts on a complicated case, and it was coming from his work phone.

"What ya got for me, Abs?" Gibbs takes the phone off its cradle and then swiftly places it back, looking at all of his three agents afterwards. "Abby's found something, lets go."

***

Standing next to Tony and trying to concentrate on very word Abby is trying to say. Explaining what she had found that had made her so excited to call Gibbs and grew done to her lab. Ziva is sure that she had seen a flash look of disapproval within his piercing blue eyes. He knows.

"Meet Mr Richard Anderssen," Ziva heard the name as it fell out of Abby's lips, and that was the only thing that had gotten Ziva back on topic.

She has not heard that name in a while, never thought she'll have to hear again and now she has heard it once again. Deep down inside the pit of her gullet, fear began to twist around and then stretch with an uneasy beat. This fear wasn't for her alone in this case. No, this fear concerns Tony now as well.

"He is carpenter," Ziva spoke when she has realised that there was this silence in the lab, even Abby was quiet. Now every ones eyes are now centred upon her.

"And how would you know that, David?" Gibbs almost growls out his question.

"Because I have met Anderssen before. . . I. . ." Ziva could not find the words that would save her from this mess and most important of all, her relationship with Tony is bound to be tested after this. "We started dating a few years back – during the first few months after I had started working here as a liaison. At one stage it became much more complicated and then I ended it."

She could almost feel Tony's eyes, above all the rest and that was including the piercing gaze coming from Gibbs, burning her. That was what it felt like. Preparing herself for the many questions Tony may ask of her once they are in private quarters.

"Is there something else you care to share, Ziva?" What is it with Gibbs and his pesky questions. Ziva almost missed the warning within his questioning tone.

"Did I not mention that it got complicated and because of that I had ended it?" Ziva threw back a retort in Gibbs' direction.

"Just how serious were you and this Anderssen guy?" That question this time came from Tony, causing Ziva's insides to cringe with the pain she is surely about to cause Tony to suffer.

Staring within Tony's brilliant green eyes, not caring about their secret from leaking out.

"He asked me to marry him at one point. Is that not seriousness enough for you, Tony?" Hating herself for throwing that hurtful question, right in Tony's face.

***

TBC

***

**Chapter 6:** Is now over: It's not that good in my mind but it shall do. What do you think anyways? Did you enjoy it or are you going to tell me, just how stupid it is?

**Chapter 7:** Will be coming very shortly.


	7. Confession Time

**Previously on Amazing:**

"Just how serious were you and this Anderssen guy?" That question this time came from Tony, causing Ziva's insides to cringe with the pain she is surely about to cause Tony to suffer.

_Staring within Tony's brilliant green eyes, not caring about their secret from leaking out. _

"_He asked me to marry him at one point. Is that not seriousness enough for you, Tony?" Hating herself for throwing that hurtful question, right in Tony's face._

**Chapter 7:**** Confession Time**

So many emotions to drown in, very little of them are not worth going through. Should he be angry or what? Somebody please tell him, in plain English, just how is he supposed to feel. It is almost as if time has all of a sudden stopped ticking.

The moment he had heard Ziva saying something about some random guy she used to date and then came the part where the guy had proposed to Ziva. That must have been when all sensible thoughts had seized and the familiar cold jab of jealousy consuming his already troubled mind.

Jealousy and confusion.

Jealous of what exactly. Is it the fact that Ziva could have accepted the fool's proposal and the she would have really been out of Tony's league or is it something else?

Staring deeply into a pair of a gorgeous deep brown orbs, the colour sort of reminds him of chocolate. Almost forgetting that they are still down in Abby's lab and they are not alone but – for now, Tony just doesn't give a damn anymore. Not really sure what to do with himself anymore.

Perhaps it is he who is the fool in this strange game board, which they have just stumbled upon. The joker of the game.

"Is there something going on between the two of you or is it just my imagination running wild?" Abby's voice sounds ecstatic to Tony's ears.

"No it is not your imagination running wild, Abby," Tony captures a brief look of surprise shinning through Ziva's beautiful eyes. Breaking the eye contact so he can watch Gibbs' reactions and that of Abby and McGee. "And yes, there is certainly is something going on between Ziva and I. Has been for the last few days."

Abby was full on grinning with uncontrolled joy.

McGee looks unhappy, as there was a look of a disgust appearing through his hazel eyes.

It was the look on Gibbs' face that scares Tony the most. Nothing to see or to distinguish. Gibbs isn't happy but – then again.

Tony isn't exactly happy with the news he had just heard that came straight from Ziva's very kissable lips. Never before has Tony ever had the pleasure to kiss such a heavenly creature, very rare and something which Tony does not want to think about right now.

"When were you going to tell me?" Gibbs asks icily, his eyes were as hard as ice also.

"When we had some idea if it was worth telling," Tony knows that Ziva must be hurting herself over this ordeal and that he isn't helping to heal the wounds that have only just begun to cut deep into their hearts. "Apparently it isn't wort-"

"Miss David, with me. DiNozzo you stay right here," Gibbs all of a sudden. "McGee, Abby make sure he doesn't leave this room."

"What am I a child?" Tony was hurting right now and he doesn't like the idea of being treated like a child, not anymore.

"You act like one," Gibbs replies in the same manner as Tony's question.

That comment cut Tony to the quick. Glancing one more time at his supposably love of his life, the one he always thought to be the perfect woman for him. Now he knows that he is wrong in that sense.

Richard Anderssen, may be someone from her past – scratch that last thought. He doesn't want to think about it. There'll be no seeing Ziva tonight.

***

Following her boss inside his favourite place to have a conference within. Her mind is a complete mess right now, her heart is aching to go to Tony and to explain everything. She owes him that at the least.

"Why must we have a conversation in the elevator, again?" Ziva was trying hard not to gaze towards Gibbs, either wise he may see the pain shinning through her eyes. "Richard Anderssen is in the past Gibbs-"

"Well your ex-boyfriend has made a mess of Corporal Werth's family home-"

"I can take care of myself Gibbs and I know how to handle Richard," only now when the conversation was beginning to heat up does Ziva look daringly into the man, who has become more of a father figure then her biological one.

"Was he in love with you?"

"Who Richard or Tony?" Ziva knows that she had made a mistake dating Richard, it may have been a good idea at the time but now that she is, or is it now was, with Tony things have changed that idea into a bad one.

"Either?"

***

"So you and Ziva are-"

"No more a couple," Tony knows that he is being harsh and unreasonable. "Are you going to move out of my way McGoo?"

Both McGee and Abby are taking their appointed tasks of making sure that Tony stays, rather well. Too well to be considered annoying. Abby has made sure that her automatic sliding door is locked, while McGee is guarding the other exit.

"You can wipe that look of your face also while you are at it," says Tony to McGee, commenting further on that look of disgust on the other agents face. "I get it. You do not like the idea that Ziva and I had dated behind your back, well heres a news flash for you. Ziva and I are no longer dating, so you can start grinning like an idiot if you will."

"Don't be mad with Ziva and don't take your anger on McGee, it is not either of theirs faults." Abby was coming in to their defences. "Do you love her, Tony?"

"I thought I did and now I am not so sure," replying in an honest tone to Abby.

***

"Yes, Richard was in love with me. If he weren't do you truly believe he wouldn't have proposed to me in the first place?" Ziva wasn't going to step into any more uncharted territory, especially where Tony is now concerned. "I ended it between us, because I knew that deep down that Richard wasn't right for me. Never knew that Richard will go to such lengths to grab my attention again, never thought I'd see him again."

"What else can I say, Gibbs?" Ziva asks Gibbs in a tone that is unknown and is yet to heard from her.

As Gibbs watches the young woman before him, who has been through her fair share of troubles these past couple of months. No longer is she the very strict young Officer trying to find her place in the world, when trust was an enormous task for her, uncertain and unafraid. Now as Gibbs looks at her, he sees a young woman desperately wanting to find that trust again, which she has done so and in doing so she has found someone to love.

"Go home, have the rest of the day off," Gibbs doesn't know where that had come from, all he knows is that he can forgive his two agents for breaking rule 12.

"What about the case? I am not going home until the case has been closed and out of the way," Ziva can be really stubborn when she wants to be. "Do you really believe that Corporal Werth has had any dealings with Anderssen?"

"That is what we are going to find out," flicking the switch in the elevator to have it to restart again. "Better save DiNozzo from Abby and McGee's torments."

"So, you are okay with the fact that Tony and I have broken your rule? Never date a co-worker remember?" Ziva was being very persistent, desperately waiting to hear Gibbs' answer.

"As long as the both of you keep it out of the office," that is one answer from Gibbs that Ziva'll never take for granted again.

***

**A/N:** Well? Tell me about your thoughts on the chapter. Hoped you had enjoyed it? I know I had enjoyed writing it. Very shortly we'll meet Mr Anderssen face to face and one of our favourite agents gets into very big trouble. Will Tony accept an apology or an explanation from Ziva? The rest you'll have to find out for your selves?


End file.
